


Best Saturday

by Uvaisgonnazoom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi-centric, Polyamory, Soft Oma Kokichi, Soft Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvaisgonnazoom/pseuds/Uvaisgonnazoom
Summary: Kokichi Ouma fell hard for his crushes, who all are in a relationship together.Then he catches the Hanakai disease and everything tumbles downhill.(Nobody dies)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Best Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I need more stuff on this ship, it's so cute! Take my attempt at fluff!

Well, this sucked ass. Here Kokichi was, coughing up flowers into his crushes toilet. He didn’t think what Miu said was to be true. Luckily the small group of boys was distracted. 

**  
  
**

Kokichi leaned against the toilet, watching as the petals danced around with the blood in the water. Slowly he pushed himself up, wiping his mouth with the corner of his sleeve. The blood-smeared against his sweater, he knew it would stain the light purple fabric. “Fuck..” Ouma started to think about what led him to now. 

**  
  
  
  
**

_ “The Hami-what now..?” The Hanakai disease! You could get it with all the fucking pining you’re doing!” Kokichi looked over to Iruma before bursting out with laughter. “Yeah right! Is this about the crushes thing again! I told you I’m over them!” Miu huffed as she fucked with his hair, braiding the curls and brushing them out. “I’m just saying to be careful! It could happen you fucking twig.” Kokichi rolled his eyes. “If it does then I’ll just get the surgery! Dumbass.” Miu is silent before she yanks on his hair, causing Kokichi to yelp.“We both know you’re too poor for that shit, you will not lose your ability to love.” He grunts at her. “Fine! God! I’ll be careful!” _

**  
  
**

Damn it, he hated how she was right. Kokichi throws himself a quick smile in the mirror before walking out and taking his spot on the couch, he sat between Amami and Kiibo, with Shuichi leaning against Amami’s side. Kiibo welcomed him with a warm and caring smile, while Rantaro nodded at him and Shuichi waved. 

“Are you okay Ouma-Kun..? You were taking a bit longer than usual, we were starting to get worried about you..” Kokichi looked away from the screen and looked at Kiibo’s worried face, “I’m fine Kiiboy! Perfectly a-oka-” he was cut off with a cough. Quickly Ouma brought his hand over his mouth, willing the rising flowers to go away. “Are you feeling alright Ouma? We could take you home?” Kokichi looked at Rantaro, noticing that he had also gained Shuichi’s attention as well. Damn. 

Kokichi waved him off with his free hand, faking a smile easily “Nah! I’m perfectly fine! No need to worry your pretty lit-” Kokichi was cut off once again with more coughs. He felt the flowers rising once more. “Actually! I’m going to go! I’m not feeling too hot!” Shuichi sat up as Ouma stood, “At least one of us take you back, If you get sick on the way it wouldn’t be good.” “A-Awww! You’re worried for little ‘ol me! It’s f-fine Shumai~! I can make it back on my own!” Shuichi didn’t look convinced, a worried expression on his face. “It’s okay to ask for help Ouma… We care about you, it’s okay to not be okay. We’re here fo-” 

**  
  
**

Shuichi was cut off this time by Ouma’s increasing coughing, Kokichi backed up from the group as he felt blood rush into his mouth, using both hands to cover his mouth. “Ouma..?” Kokichi shook his head, desperately trying to swallow all of the blood, only for more to rush in. “K-Kokichi..?” Rantaro emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water and a bowl. When did he get up..? When did Shuichi get closer and when did Kiibo stand close to the couch. 

“If you can't make it to the bathroom then just use the bowl, c’mon, come down on the couch. You obviously can’t make it back to your dorm like this.” Rantaro stood behind him, handing the bowl off to Shuichi and moved Kokichi to the couch, despite his struggling, Rantaro sat him down as Kiibo wrapped a fluffy white blanket over his shoulders. Shuichi lightly rubbed circles into his back, Rantaro kneeled in front of him, giving him one of his big brother looks before speaking. 

“It’s okay if you threw up, just spit it out in the bowl and you can take some medicine,” Kokichi shook his head, he couldn’t let them know about this, what would they say..? “Ouma-Kun, you don’t have to be embarrassed, it just happens sometimes!” Kokichi shook his head once again, the coughing continued after Kiibo’s remark. Rantaro just sighed as he tried to pull Kokichi’s hands away from his face. Kokichi desperately shook his head, fighting Rantaro off. 

Then the taller froze, blood dripping out of Kokichi’s mouth, before Rantaro could react Kokichi held onto the bowl and coughed up a mouthful of blood and flowers. They were all frozen as they watched Kokichi hack and cough. Shuichi was the first to move, going back to rubbing circles into his back, Kiibo lightly had his hand on Kokichi’s lower back, supporting him as he violently coughed. Rantaro held back the boy's hair for him. 

It took Kokichi a minute to calm down the coughing, bringing his sleeve back up to his face to wipe off the blood. They all sat in silence, nobody knowing how to address the issue. “...So, who is it..?” Kokichi looked at Shuichi, quiet for a long while, “Can’t say.” Rantaro let down his hair, “Kokichi, we might be able to help you if we know who it is…” Kokichi shook his head. “I can’t tell you.” “Ouma-Kun, please, just let us help…” “I. Can’t. Say!” Kokichi glared at the ground, biting his lip to avoid coughing. “Why? Just let us help you.” 

**  
  
**

“It won’t work. They’re all already in a relationship…” Rantaro shook his head, “We can still do something, have you gone to a hospital..? You can get the surgery..” “No.” “What do you mean ‘no’? Kokichi. You can die from this!” “I know! I-I kn-” Shuichi cut him off. “Wait, what did you mean when you said all..? It’s more than one person..?” Kokichi quickly shut his mouth. Damn detective. 

“I’ll take your silence as a yes..?” He glared up at Rantaro. “Well, who are they..?” “Dumb.” “That’s not a name Kokichi.” Kokichi sighs, it’s either he lies and they try to get him in a relationship with people he doesn’t love or he confesses. Which could kill him. Or be forced to get that dumb surgery that will make him never love again. 

Fuck it

“They’re stupidly smart at picking up on what I say… They wake up early to take me to get coffee in the mornings and like to watch movies on a Saturday night… They all are stupidly caring and stop at nothing to make sure I’m okay. They bug me at work to go get something to eat. They all stay up stupidly late. All of them have dumb ahoges…” Kokichi didn’t look at any of them, hoping they weren't as dense as he thinks they are. 

“Oh. O-Oh!” Shuichi is the first to pick up what he’s saying, he hears Kiibo make a surprised noise and Rantaro’s slight jump. Kokichi shuts his eyes tightly and feels the flowers rising once more. He flinched when he felt a pair of soft lips against his cheek, eyes flying open and wide as he glanced at Shuichi, flinching once more as Kiibo pressed his lips against his cheek. His face heated up, blush going out of control as Rantaro kissed his forehead, his entire face going from pale to bright red. Hiding his face in his hands when they pulled away.

“You look so cute Ouma-Kun!” Shuichi hummed in agreement. “He is quite adorable like this.” Kokichi made a small noise of protest. “Q-Quiet…” “Aww! But Kokichi-Kun is so cute!” “But to help Ouma with his crush problem, I’m 100% sure your crushes like you back!”

Kokichi raised his head and looked at Kiibo, “Oh yeah? Where’s your proof then?” He gave Kiibo a cocky grin. The cocky smile soon turned to flustered as Rantaro yanked the bowl away and picked up the purple-haired boy. “H-Hey!” Rantaro sat down with Kokichi in his lap as Kiibo and Shuichi attacked him with hugs. “N-Not fair…” Shuichi hums from his lap, “Totally fair.” Kiibo nodded against his shoulder, “Very fair.” Rantaro chuckles from behind him, resting his head against Kokichi. “Oh, 100% fair.” 

**  
  
  
  
**

Kokichi huffs as he accepts the affection, soon releasing that it was pointless to fight it. Happily running his fingers through Shuichi’s hair and leaning back against Rantaro, holding Kiibo’s hand. 

****  
  


He decided that it was the best Saturday of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I need to sleep. 
> 
> Also me: But gay


End file.
